(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels where a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrode, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
In such a liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated on the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to two electrodes, and transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is affected by adjusting the intensity of the electric field, thereby acquiring desired images. In order to prevent deterioration, flickering, or the like from being generated by applying the electric field to the liquid crystal layer in one direction for a long time, the polarity of data voltage to common voltage is inverted for each frame, row, column, or pixel.
Among various methods of inverting the polarity of the data voltage, a method using an odd row and an even row that are vertically adjacent to each other as one inversion unit, that is, a 2×1 dot inversion driving method (hereinafter, referred to as ‘dot inversion driving method’) is being developed. That is, an odd row and an even row that constitute an inversion unit have the same polarity.